


The Art of Domesticity

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xmas Present Prompts: Fluff and cookies, something which leads to and interesting form of persuasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Domesticity

When Jason gets home, the entire apartment smells like Christmas.  It’s that mix of evergreen, ginger, and nutmeg, and it makes him scrunch his nose at first before sighing and heading for the kitchen.  He can already tell that Dick brought in the tree and decorated it while he was away, thus he wasn’t surprised to find him in the kitchen, baking.  Really he wanted to comment on how domestic it was, the cooling pies on the counter, the Christmas decorations he’d smuggled in, the smell of hot chocolate and cookies, but, honestly, it was nice in a way.  
  
Dick must have heard him enter as he turned and pressed a mug of steaming hot chocolate into his hands, smiling fondly up at him. “Hey, Jaybird.”   
  
Jason eyed him suspiciously, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. “I’m still not letting you get a puppy or kitten, Dick.”   
  
His lover laughed, leaning in to kiss his cheek, resulting in a puzzled look from the taller man. “I just felt like… Being nice.  Making things.  You know.”   
  
Frowning the younger man eyed his lover again before gently setting the hot chocolate aside on the counter and reaching forward, his fingers looping through the belt loops on Dick’s jeans. “What’s wrong?”   
  
Dick’s eyes went wide, startled, then hooded a little. “You’re not supposed to be able to read me like that, Jay.”   
  
“Dick, I _know_ you.  I’ve had lots of practice.  You having too much energy means you’re edgy about something.  What’s wrong?”  
  
For a long moment the acrobat was still and silent, something that looked strange and made Jason feel uneasy.  After a moment, hesitant arms moved to curl around his neck and Dick pressed close, burying his face against his jaw, but remaining silent.  Jason’s hands lifted, uncertain, before he slid his arms around his lover, worry clawing at his gut.  He gently stroked his back, feeling awkward and uncertain, completely caught off guard by the sudden embrace.  
  
After a few long moments, Jason sighed. “Dickie, you can’t just hug me for the rest of the night and avoid talking.”   
  
“Try me.” Dick’s voice was muffled, borderline petulant, and it made the younger man roll his eyes.   
  
“Are you going to make me call Babs?  Don’t make me call Babs.  She hates talking to me.”   
  
“No she doesn’t.”   
  
“She really does.  Though she’ll be even more irritated if it’s because of you.”  
  
Dick made a sound that was part whine and part groan. “Don’t call her she’ll refuse to speak to me for a month for disrupting her down time.”  
  
“Is it really that hard to talk to me?  Really?” Jason finally muttered, frowning.    
  
That made Dick draw back immediately, his eyes wide, borderline panicked. “No!  No, it isn’t that.  I just… It’s stupid.”   
  
“Can’t be nearly as stupid as half the shit that comes out of _my_ mouth—”   
  
“You’re not stupid, Jay.” Dick muttered, his hands moving to cup the younger man’s cheeks. “I just… I’m homesick a little I guess.”  
  
Jason stared for a moment before his eyes went heavy-lidded and he gently stroked the line of his lover’s back, resulting in a pleased sound. “Dick… If you want to go to the manor for the holidays it’s okay.”  
  
“You won’t come though.” the smaller man answered, averting his eyes; there was the real root of the problem.  
  
“I don’t think either of us are ready for that, Dick.” he murmured before elaborated. “Bruce or me.  Lots of bad blood.”   
  
“I know.” Dick breathed, combing his fingers through Jason’s hair. “I told you it was stupid.  I won’t just… Leave you on Christmas.”  
  
“I’m a fuckin Grinch, Dickie.  I’ll probably just sleep while you celebrate anyways.” Jason muttered, glancing aside before his eyes fell onto brown shapes arranged neatly on a tray. “Are those cookies?”   
  
“I thought you hated Christmas.” Dick teased, grinning at the exasperated look the other man shot him.   
  
“Cookies are for any time, not just Christmas.”   
  
“But they’re gingerbread.”  
  
Jason scowled and Dick snickered, reaching out to snag a cookie and place it between his lips, waggling his eyebrows at his younger lover.  With a soft growl the larger man pulled him closer and leaned in to take a bite of said cookie only for the shorter of the two to jerk his head to the side, mirth sparkling in his eyes.  Jason’s eyes narrowed in determination before he leaned in again, lips and teeth clamping around the gingerbread, their mouths flush together.  For a few long moments they stared at one another before the taller man finally bit down, snagging his half of the cookie.  
  
He chewed and swallowed, making a pleased noise. “Wow, didn’t know you were so good at bak—”  
  
Dick’s mouth was suddenly pressing insistently against his, strong arms pulling him down slightly.  He made a soft, pleased noise into the kiss, one hand lifting to tangle in his lover’s dark hair and the other sliding back to slip into the back pocket of his jeans.  Dick let out a soft moan as the taller man squeezed his ass through his jeans, moving forward, pressing Jason back against the counter, which he promptly broke the kiss to hop back onto, arching a brow at the older man.  
  
“That escalated quickly.” Jason breathed, tilting his head as the other man’s mouth pressed hot, open mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck.   
  
“I missed you.” Dick murmured, his hands sliding under the younger man’s shirt, caressing his sides and stomach.  
  
Tipping his head back, the younger of the two gave a noncommittal hum, hands sliding over his lover’s shoulders. “You’re just trying to distract me.”   
  
“Is it working?”   
  
Jason let out a huff of laughter, eyes cracking open and tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Mayb—Yes.”   
  
Dick smiled when the other man’s words morphed into a low groan as he palmed Jason’s growing erection through his jeans. “I promise I’m not just avoiding the discussion.”  
  
“I have this sneaking feeling you’re about to—Mmm…” for a moment the large man’s words trailed off, shivering as Dick’s mouth moved over his throat. “Spring something on me when my brain isn’t functioning properly.”  
  
“Me?  Perish the thought.” When he drew back a little, the acrobat’s eyes were full of amusement. “Though I still think you should come home for—”   
  
“Nope.” Jason retorted immediately before sucking in a quick breath when his older lover bent over, hands braced on the younger man’s spread thighs, and ran his tongue over the button of his jeans. “Not fair.”   
  
“I always play fair.” Dick countered, grinning until he moved to undo the button with his teeth. “You know you want to see Tim—”   
  
“Please don’t bring up the baby siblings when your mouth is that close to my cock.” Jason groaned, lifting a hand to cover his face as the older man drew down the zipper of his pants.   
  
“—and Damian—”   
  
“Absolutely _do not_ talk about prepubescent wonder near my cock.”  
  
“You’re such a diva.” Dick muttered, ducking the playful smack that had been aimed at his head, chuckling as he drew his lover’s length from his pants, licking his lips. “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone about your hour long showers or—”   
  
“My dick’s gonna get soft if you keep this up.” Jason muttered before sucking in a quick breath when the older man ran his tongue over the underside of his cock.  “Oh, fuck you.”   
  
“Maybe.” Dick responded, waggling his eyebrows. “You going to be my date on Christmas?”  
  
“Dick, I told you—”   
  
“I’ll accept ‘I’ll think about it’ for now.” the older an murmured, staring up at him with hooded eyes.  “My bed at the manor is awfully big and lonely.”  
  
“Fine, fine.  I’ll think on it.  Stop looking like a kicked puppy.” Jason muttered before moaning and tipping his back back, back arching and one hand reaching back to brace against the cabinets when Dick slowly took him into his mouth.  
  
Shuddering the younger man tilted his head forward, throat working as he swallowed, watching his length disappear between his lover’s lips as he bobbed his head.  His free hand moved to fist in Dick’s hair as he let out a shuddering gasp, fighting not to thrust up into that wet heat.  It shouldn’t have surprised him after all their time together that it still felt so amazing, that the older man knew just how to move his tongue, but it still did.  In fact, knowing that Dick was his, that he didn’t want anyone easier to deal with, prettier, and with less baggage still humbled him and probably always would.  
  
“God!  You…”  Jason trailed out, running his blunt fingernails over the acrobat’s scalp, resulting in a pleased sound. “You’re gorgeous like this.”  
  
Dick’s eyes looked up at him, staring at him as his head continued to move, and the look was intimate, full of so much love and happiness that it made his chest ache.  After a few moment the older man’s eyes fluttered shut as he continued to move, his muscles trembling a little as he supported himself in the awkward position.  Jason continued to watch for a few more moments before he swallowed and moved to grip  the other man’s chin, grabbing his attention.   
  
“Hey, c’mere.” he breathed, shuddering as Dick slowly slid his mouth from his length and stood back up.  “You really need to stop being so damn pretty, Grayson.”  
  
Smiling, the acrobat leaned in and kissed him, gentle and sweet just like he needed before pulling back and gently tugging at Jason’s jeans. “We need a mirror so you can watch yourself, Jaybird.”  
  
“No way.” the younger man countered immediately, lifting his hips to help Dick tug his pants down. “I am not watching myself.  That’d be so awkward.”  
  
“You get this blissed out look…” Dick breathed, stepping over his pants to slip between his lover’s legs, nuzzling his neck.  “It makes you look younger and just… Really pretty.”   
  
“Yeah, well, I really don’t need to see that.” Jason muttered, averting his eyes as his lover’s hand slid over his naked thighs.  
  
“It’s cute that you’re self conscious, but you don’t need to be, you know.” Gentle fingers slid under the younger man’s shirt, tracing scars reverently.    
  
Jason just stared at him for a moment before sighing, reaching out to slide his fingers into the acrobat’s hair, tugging him closer for and pressing their mouths together.  There was still quite a bit of baggage to work through there, even acknowledging some of his uglier scars could result in dramatic mood swings, but they’d come far in their time together.  In fact only a year or so before, he wouldn’t have even been in the position he was in without a considerable amount of badgering and pleading; he’d needed control far too much back then.  
  
When the kiss broke the younger man drew out a bottle of lubricant, offering it to the smaller man, shaking it in front of his face. “You’re lucky I’m a boyscout.”   
  
“You mean a giant pervert?” Dick teased, taking the tube presented to him and pressing a quick kiss to Jason’s cheek. “I am quite lucky.”   
  
Jason was about to retort when, suddenly, slick fingers were pressing against his entrance, making his breath hitch and his eyes hood as he leaned back slightly.  His free arm moved, bracing himself on the side of a cabinet as Dick helped him adjust his positioning, making his cheeks burn a little from how exposed he was; he would never get over the awkward embarrassment that came with having his goods on display.  However the older man leaned in, pressing soothing kisses along his neck, distracting him as he eased a finger inside him, resulting in a quick, sucked in breath from the taller man.   
  
“This is… Really impractical.” Jason gasped, licking his lips as he realized that he couldn’t really move without slipping off the counter.  
  
“Do you want to move?” Dick questioned, slowly working a second digit inside him as he nipped at his ear.   
  
“Stop and I’ll kill you.   
  
“That’s what I thought.”  
  
“Condom.” Jason breathed, his eyes fluttering shut as a third finger was worked inside him, back arching slightly.   
  
“Already on it, Jay.” Dick nipped at his ear, running a soothing hand over his hip.   
  
While the younger man would never said it, he would always be grateful that his lover never asked why he always insisted.  One day when the memories hurt a little less, when the nightmares they caused didn’t leave him sick, maybe then he’d tell him.  Until then, well, Dick had already shown that he practically had the patience and resilience of a saint, he just hoped that it stayed that way.   
  
“Dick…” Jason’s hand insistently tugged at his lover’s hair. “Come on.  You can’t get me all worked up and make me wait like this.”  
  
Dick let out a soft huff of laughter, drawing his fingers from the younger man and moving to undo his pants.  “How do you think I feel?”   
  
Knowing that the older man was just as eager as he was, that he _needed_ it just as much, if not more, than he did, made him shiver.  Jason watched the other man roll on the condom, watched him slick himself, only to tilt his head back and suck in a quick breath as he began to press inside him; the angle wasn’t perfect and the position was a little awkward, but it was still good.  It was a more subtle pleasure mingling with the familiar fullness, one that made him reach down and trail his fingers over his length.  
  
Dick’s pace was unhurried at first, bordering on languid, simply rolling his hips forward and back, something that caused the younger man to glare at the ceiling after a few moments.   Jason glanced down, lips parted to demand the other man move faster, only to swallow when he noticed the look in his lover’s eyes.  A small, fond smile curved the acrobat’s lips as he began moving a little faster, resulting in a low moan from the younger of the two.   
  
“I want to watch you.” Dick breathed, his hands squeezing his lover’s hips possessively. “I don’t get to do this a lot, you know.”  
  
“Whatever you want.” Jason’s hand curled around his length and his eyes fluttered but, somehow, he kept them open.   
  
“Oh, does that mean you’re coming to Christmas?” the older man teased, tugging the other vigilante’s hips a little closer, resulting in a startled grunt.   
  
“I—Fuck!” Jason gasped, curling his free arm around his lover’s neck, trusting him to not let him slide off the counter and send them sprawling on the floor. “I-I…”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Y-yes.  Fine!  Just—” the taller man was interrupted by the press of lips against his own, muffling his moans as Dick’s pace increased.  
  
Blunt nails dug into the back of Dick’s neck as Jason’s legs curled around his waist, their kiss full of eager desire.  It was virtually silent for time, especially considering that they practically hadn’t stopped talking the entire time, just the sounds of muffled moans and the slap of skin against skin filling the kitchen.  When the kiss broke, Jason sucked in a lungful of air and tipped his head back, his breathing ragged as Dick’s hips continued to move between his legs, fast and steady.   
  
“C’mon, Baby.” Jason gasped out, his grip tightening on his cock. “I know you can do better than that.”   
  
“Asshole.” Dick grunted, his nails digging into the younger man’s hips.  
  
Despite his words, Jason was already close, his body trembling and that spot between the base of his spine and his lower belly throbbing.  Dick was relentless, his mouth running over his throat as he whispered dirty promises, pressing them into his skin with deceptively gentle kisses.  It didn’t take more than a few more jerks of Jason’s hand and a few more thrusts of the acrobat’s hips to send the younger vigilante over the edge, come spattering his stomach as he groaned and arched, writhing  in what little space he had.   
  
“ _Fuck_ , Jay.” Dick moaned, moving to bury his face against the side of his lover’s neck, his hips losing rhythm.    
  
Panting and exhausted, Jason leaned back against the wall, letting out a soft hum of agreement and running his hands over the acrobat’s back.  Dick managed to last a few more minutes, each thrust making his lover’s breath hitch a little, before he came with a choked off cry that trailed off into a whimper.  A startled noise, one that Jason refused to call a yelp, left the younger man’s lips when Dick slumped a little, causing him to nearly slip off the counter.  
  
“Okay.  If I end up on the floor with my pants around my ankles, I will _kill_ you.” Jason’s hands had a death grip on the refrigerator and one of the cabinets.  “I swear to fucking god, Grayson.”  
  
Dick was laughing so hard that he was nearly doubled over, something that made the process of stepping out from between his lover’s legs without tripping over his pants even harder. “This was _your_ idea—”   
  
“Bullshit this was my idea.  You just pulled my pants down out of nowhere.” Jason growled, slipping off the counter and pointedly pulling his boxer briefs and pants back up.   
  
All Dick had to do was tuck himself back into his lounge pants, the bastard. “You did threaten to kill me if I stopped though.”   
  
“Yeah, well—”   
  
“Are you really coming?” Dick interrupted suddenly, looking nervous and awkward.  “You don’t actually have to, I just—”   
  
“Yeah.” Jason breathed, offering his lover a gentle smile before suddenly smirking. “You get to clean the counter, though.”   
  
“ _Asshole._ ” Dick hissed, but he was smiling; they really were ridiculously good for one another.


End file.
